mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanted
Wanted is the sixteenth episode of season 2 in the animated series. Plot A criminal has escaped from prison. However, the alarm goes off as the criminal runs through the prison to escape. Mr. Bean was getting ready for a bath but he hears the siren and sees a police helicopter flying outside looking for the criminal. Mr. Bean groans and shuts the curtains as the criminal puts a ladder on the other window so he can hide in his house. He nearly tips over a vase and eats the remaining of a sandwitch, Mr. Bean ate (which proves that the criminal might have escaped for food). He sees Mr. Bean's clothes and just as he was about to put them on, Mr. Bean comes in the room drying his face with a towel. Him in which he looks similar to Mr. Bean, has hidden under the rug and he walks over it to get something. However, before he returns to his bath, Mr. Bean notices that the rug had a lump but as he looked back, the rug was flat. He turns off the light and leaves to shave. As soon as the door was shut, the criminal was seen hiding behind the door and he prepares to put Mr. Bean's clothes on. Later, as Mr. Bean shaves, he accidentally gets his shaver stuck to his nose and uses scissors to get it off. Soon, the criminal was in Mr. Bean's clothes and screwed the light bulb out. Mr. Bean had finished shaving so he comes back into the room. Mr. Bean tries to turn on the light but since the bulb was out, nothing happens. He puts on the criminal's clothes without knowing and goes to bed. However, he found it hard to go to sleep due to a lump being there. Mr. Bean bangs it hard and it becomes flat so he could sleep in peace. The lump turns out to be the criminal who was squashed all night. In the morning, Mr. Bean wakes up and the criminal was relieved that he doesn't have to be squashed anymore. Later, the cops were seen outside putting up flyers to find the criminal and Mr. Bean comes out to collect the milk. While doing so, he sees the flyer and is shown to dislike the criminal already as he said "Shocking!". The criminal looks out the window to see Mr. Bean insulting him then sees the flyer and panics. However, the cheif cop was about to leave and notices that Mr. Bean was wearing the criminal's clothes as his dressing gown opens. The cops assume that Mr. Bean is the criminal and arrest him. The criminal laughs and takes Mr. Bean's milk inside. However, Scrapper, thinking he was the real Mr. Bean, annoyed the criminal resulting in him being kicked. Mrs. Wicket is then seen looking out the window for rocks. At the prison, Mr. Bean was being taken to his prison cell, passing by other criminals. He sees the burglars (he often gets them into prison) watching his favourite show and he laughed at the clown's accident. However, he gets shooed by the big burglar. Mr. Bean arrives at his cell and then makes a Teddy made out of his food while the criminal watches TV at Mr. Bean's house. His stuffed bear is also taken. Characters * Mr. Bean * Teddy * Mrs. Wicket * Scrapper * Thief * 2 police dogs * A policeman Trivia * Mr. Bean getting his shaver stuck to his nose is a reference in the live-action episode, The Trouble with Mr. Bean. ** Ironically, in the episode, he uses scissors to get it off like in this one. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Videos